Fake
by TotallyAwesomeLopez
Summary: This story is about Ana and Lee, who are portrayed by Lauren and Darren. After Ana's horrid past, can Lee help her through it?


Knock, Knock, Knock.

As soon as I heard the door, I was up from the sofa and heading for the door.

"Hi, um..." Spoke the guy as soon as the door had opened.

"You're here for the room, right?" I asked as I looked him up and down.

"Yeah." He gave me a smile and extended his arm,"I'm Lee." I shook his hand and smiled back.

"I'm Ana. Come on in." I closed the door behind him and led him to his room. I couldn't help but check his arse out.

"Hope you don't mind me asking this, but...don't you have a boyfriend? I mean, you being all pretty 'n all." I blushed when he had called me 'pretty', that was the first time in ages a man had given me a compliment.

"Oh, thank you, but no." I giggled and opened his bedroom door,"Here it is..." I handed him his key.

He took a few moments to check it out before deciding,"I'll take it. Definetly!" I let out a small squeal inside. I have always wanted a male roomate, all the females that had stayed were all evil, motherfu-...you probably get the point.

"Great!" I clapped my hands together,"I'm thrilled, I've been lonely here for quite a while." He looked at me with a confusing look.

"I don't see why. The rent is reasonable, and the company seems amazing." I had to grin at that. Lee seemed like an amazing guy, he was attractive, I could see he was intellegent and he knew how to respect a woman...he was like the perfect guy.

"Um, do you have your stuff downstairs that I could help with? I remember you saying on the phone that you're were going to take it, whatever happens."

"Oh, yeah. It's fine. Little lady like you should be relaxing, not climbing up three flights of stairs carrying heavy boxes."

"I really don't mind, though..."

"No way! There's only a few boxes anyway, it'll be done in half an hour..." He ruffled my hair and went off to get his stuff.

* * *

"So, Ana...Tell me about you." He spoke before taking a sip of his coffee.

I couldn't stop looking into his eyes, they were Hazel, and they sparkled and he had this mini-afro going on, which made he seem younger and even cuter. Also, you could tell he worked out by his arm muscles.

"Ana?" I was daydreaming? Oops...

"Oh, right. Sorry..." What was I surpose to tell him? My whole life is a mess.

"I'm an actress, I've been in few adverts, few movies..."

"That's it? There must be more! You look like you have such a story to tell..."

"Yeah, well...sorry. I'm not comfortable talking about it." I looked down from him. All those memories were coming back. "What about you?"

"I'm a musician, I write a lot of music. I've appeared in a few shows as well."

"Oh, awesome! "

"Look, Ana..." He took hold of my hand and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "I may be a total stranger, or an acquaintance, but you can talk to me. In under a month, we'll be great friends. Also, I'm always going to be there for you now."

"Wow, thanks Lee..." I gave him a smile.

"It's alright. Do you want a drink?"

"No thanks, Lee." I watched as he got up, I couldn't keep my eyes of his arse.

"Hey, Ana. What are these blades in this cup?" Oh...Shit...

I immediately got up and pulled the cup away from him,"Nothing. Don't worry..." I put the cup in the cupboard and smiled at him.

"Alright."

Oh, crap.

* * *

I haven't introduced myself. I'm Ana, as you probably know already and I'm 22. You're probably thinking,'Blades? Oh, she self harms.' well, you're right. I have been for quite a few months now and I can't stop. The reason why I wouldn't tell Lee about it is because I can't trust anyone anymore. When I was only five, my parents started arguing, my father became abusive and I took all the blame. The problem was that my father wouldn't leave because he had me. So, everything that happened to my mother, she would blame me for it. I mean, he used to hit her constantly.

My mother had enough and left me at the age of seven with him. I knew I was never loved from that age. The worst happened when he started hitting me, but he wasn't satified with that. Then, the raping started and the self harm. I was only eight when he started, this carried on for almost four years. I finally had the guts to say something when one of my teacher's had asked me if I was having trouble at home. He was then arrested and I was sent to live in a foster home. When I had finally turned eighteen, I moved from Chicago to Michigan where I attended the University Of Michigan. I had studied Drama and Dance for two years before getting my own place.

The reason why I am still cutting is because only a few months ago, I found out that my father was getting released in under three years. I continually cut because I can't stop blaming myself for everything. I feel like I don't deserve to be alive every moment of the day. I have such bad trust issues like, I haven't had boyfriend...ever because I'm scared he'll hurt me. Though, there's something about Lee that makes him so special, so amazing...and he's extremely attractive.

* * *

"Ok, I'm all unpacked. Anything I need to know?" Lee asked me, he had came out of the spare bedroom in his PJ's and looked so adorable. I couldn't help but bite my lip.

"Ana?" He clicked his fingers and giggled at me, I was daydreaming again.

"Oh god, sorry. I'm up quite early to attend reheasals so if you hear shuffling or any noise that'll be me. Also, keep any food that contains gluten in the empty kitchen cupboard. I'm not allowed gluten."

"That's it?" I gave him a small nod.

"By the way, Ana, I'm not a sleezy guy. I won't invite girls over, or hold parties. I'm not like that." I gave him a smile. He's so sweet.

"I know, it's fine. Look, I need to get some sleep. "

"Yeah. Ok. Um, I won't be here when you get home after reheasals. I finish late."

"That's cool. Hey, if you like chinese then leave your order on the table and I'll send for a takeaway to get here at half eight?"

"Yeah, awesome. I'll leave my phone number as well."


End file.
